Don't Know Why
by N-Yera48
Summary: Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia membeku melihat seseorang di altar sana. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di altar sekarang. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluarkan dua kata "Saya bersedia." dari mulutnya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Jimin-Yoongi/BTS/EXO/Shounen-ai/BL/RnR. Chap 3, update!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Know Why**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Main Cast(s) :**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

**Other Cast(s) :**

BTS Member(s), EXO Member(s)

**Rate T**

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia membeku melihat seseorang di altar sana. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di altar sekarang. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluarkan dua kata "Saya bersedia." dari mulutnya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

**© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

Suara alarm yang berasal dari _handphone_ mengusik tidur seorang Min Yoongi yang masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut, enggan beranjak. Mencoba mengabaikan, Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling sampai suara alarm itu berhenti dan Yoongi tertidur kembali.

10 menit kemudian, suara alarm kembali memenuhi ruang kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu, memasuki indra pendengaran Yoongi–lagi–. Yoongi mencoba mengabaikannya, tetapi ia merasa melupakan sesuatu.

**SRET!**

Yoongi tiba-tiba bangun dan meraih _handphone_-nya yang masih berbunyi di atas meja nakas. Matanya melotot selebar ia bisa.

"Mampus! Hari ini jam pertama ada kelas!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoongi menyibak selimutnya sembarangan dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yoongi menuruni bus yang berhenti di halte tak jauh dari kampusnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk sampai ke kelas. Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa halaman kampusnya –Jeonguk University– lumayan luas. Ah, tidak. Bukan lumayan, tetapi begitu luas. Yoongi berlari sambil melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**07:58 am**

2 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Yoongi meruntuk dirinya sendiri karena mengabaikan alarm yang telah dipasangnya semalam.

Karena terfokus pada jamnya, Yoongi hampir menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di koridor. Untungnya Yoongi masih sempat menghindari tabrakan itu.

"Ah! _Joeseonghamnida_! _Joeseonghamnida_!" Yoongi membungkuk beberapa kali dan kembali berlari tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang hampir ia tabrak.

"Dia lucu sekali. Terburu-buru pasti karena terlambat." Lelaki yang hampir ditabrak Yoongi tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dengan terengah-engah. Ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya.

**08.05 am**

Ia terlambat 5 menit. Jika saja Yoongi naik lift mungkin ia akan tepat waktu. Namun lift-nya penuh saat Yoongi ingin menaikinya. Ya terpaksa Yoongi harus naik tangga karena tak ingin menunggu.

Yoongi mengatur deru napasnya dan mulai memutar kenop pintu kelas serta membukanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang memasuki indra penglihatan Yoongi adalah teman-teman sekelasnya dengan posisi tak beraturan. Ada yang berdiri menyandar di samping jendela, ada yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, dan ada juga yang duduk secara berkelompok.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Yoongi masih berada di pintu yang setengah terbuka –karena ia menarik pintu perlahan–.

"Yaaaahhh~"

"Ternyata Yoongi."

"Ku kira dosen."

Keadaan yang semula hening sejenak, kembali ricuh. Yoongi melongo di tempat karena ia belum memahami situasi. Sampai seseorang yang mulanya duduk berkelompok itu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hei! Hari ini pak Choi tak bisa hadir karena ada urusan keluarga! Kita bebas walau sehari. Yeay~" Baekhyun–yang menghampiri Yoongi– heboh tak karuan di depannya. Yoongi _blank_. Jadi, perjuangannya untuk sampai ke kelas sia-sia? Begitukah?

Baekhyun yang melihat Yoongi hanya diam di tempat tanpa ekspresi menjadi bingung.

"Yoongi-_ya_, kau kenapa?"

"Baekhyun-_ah_, untuk apa aku berlarian dari tadi kalau ternyata tidak masuk? Arrghh~" Yoongi mengerang frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia menghampiri Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi yang tampak kacau.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mengirimi aku pesan bahwa hari ini tak jadi masuk?"

"Kami juga baru tahu. Kau tak lihat semua telah hadir? Kami baru mendapat pemberitahuan beberapa saat yang lalu." Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat teman-temannya mulai keluar dari kelas, sepertinya hendak pulang.

"Ya sudah. Karena tak ada kelas lagi, aku mau pulang saja."

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Hoseok menahan Yoongi yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Sekarang kami berencana mengunjungi Coffee Shop yang baru buka di ujung jalan sana. Kau tak mau ikut?" Tanya Taehyung.

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Aku ikut. Aku tak sempat sarapan tadi."

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah Coffee Shop yang tak begitu jauh dari kampus. Sedikit informasi bahwa Yoongi, Taehyung, Baekhyun, Namjoon dan Hoseok sama-sama mengambil jurusan musik modern. Dan ini adalah tahun kedua mereka di Jeonguk University.

Seorang pelayan di Coffee Shop itu menghampiri mereka yang duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela.

"Maaf, Anda mau pesan apa?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Baek? Aku mau Cappuccino saja." Taehyung bertanya kepada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Karena selera mereka hampir sama.

"_Hyung_! Jangan lupa tambahkan '_Hyung_' didepan namaku. Walau kita sepupu, tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu, Tae."

"Iya, Baek _Hyung_." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu."

Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua saudara sepupu itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima sedang menunggu pesanan datang.

"Menurut kalian menikah saat sedang kuliah itu bagaimana?" Hoseok mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu menikah muda?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Hoseok, kau ada rencana menikah muda?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya.

"Tidak lah! Aku akan menikah setelah sukses nantinya. Dan _please_, aku hanya tanya pendapat kalian."

"Menurutku sih, itu romantis. Kalian tau Joonmyeon _Sunbae _dan Yixing _Sunbae_ dari jurusan musik klasik? Mereka kan sudah menikah beberapa bulan lalu."

"Iya, Tae. Semua tau itu. Mereka lengket seperti lem super. Kemana saja selalu berdua." –Baekhyun.

"Kata _Eomma_-ku sih, menikah saat kuliah itu dapat mengganggu belajar. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, benar juga kata _Eomma_." Yoongi pun ikut bersuara.

"Kau pernah membahas masalah ini dengan _Eomma_-mu?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Bukan membahas sih. Hanya bercerita. Salah satu teman SMA–ku, Kyungsoo namanya, menikah minggu lalu padahal ia masih kuliah tahun kedua di Daegu University. Ia mengundangku sih, tapi aku tak bisa hadir karena minggu lalu kita ada ujian tengah semester. Aku menceritakan perihal pernikahan Kyungsoo kepada _Eomma_, dan begitulah katanya."

"Aaaaa~" Yang mendengar cerita Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Yoongi berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

'_Eomma_ memanggil…'

"Ah! _Eomma_ menelepon. Tunggu sebentar ya." Yoongi sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Baru saja Yoongi membicarakannya, sudah menelepon. _Eomma_-nya Yoongi panjang umur ya." –Hoseok.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi kembali. Namun bukannya duduk, ia malah memakai tas ranselnya.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku harus pulang ke Daegu sekarang."

"Ada apa, Yoongi-_ya_? Terjadi sesuatukah?" Baekhyun seakan mewakili teman-temannya bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Entahlah. Kata _Eomma_, ada urusan keluarga yang penting. Sebagai anggota keluarga Min, aku harus hadir. Ya sudah, pesananku untuk kalian saja ya. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama." Yoongi meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati, Yoongi-_ya_~"

"Oke." Yoongi membalas lambaian teman-temannya sebelum keluar dari Coffee Shop.

Tepat setelah Yoongi pergi, pesanan mereka pun datang diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Sang pelayan tersenyum manis. Dan setelah pelayan tersebut berlalu…

"Baek _Hyung_, kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Iya. Dia tampan dan tinggi. Kau sempat melihat _name tag_-nya, Tae?"

"Eum! Kim Seok Jin!" Taehyung mengangguk semangat.

Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya melongo melihat tingkah dua bersaudara sepupu itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi yang telah memakai tas ransel –berisi sepasang baju– mengunci apartemen kemudian melihat jam ditangannya.

**09.15 am**

Yoongi akan menuju ke terminal Seoul. Pulang ke Daegu menggunakan bus adalah pilihannya. Omong-omong, ia belum makan dari pagi. Ah, Yoongi memutuskan untuk makan dalam perjalanan saja.

.

Di Seoul, Yoongi tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa dengan uang tabungannya semasa SMA. Yoongi pun berkuliah di Jeonguk University dengan beasiswa. Sebenarnya orang tua Yoongi sanggup membiayai kuliahnya. Namun Yoongi menolak dan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Yoongi mencoba mandiri dengan jauh dari orang tua. Ya, walau pun ia masih mendapat kiriman biaya setiap bulan dari orang tuanya yang berpesan ia tidak usah bekerja paruh waktu, fokus saja pada kuliahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 4 jam perjalanan, Yoongi sampai juga di terminal Daegu. Yoongi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Sekalian menikmati pemandangan kota Daegu di siang hari.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Kenapa rumahnya penuh dengan rangkaian bunga? Halaman depan rumahnya juga tertata sangat rapi. Yoongi benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Saat Yoongi sampai di teras, Yoongi terlonjak kaget melihat adiknya membuka pintu tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluknya.

"Astaga, Kookie! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehe.. _Mianhae_, Yoonie _Hyung_. Aku terlalu senang kau pulang."

"Ya ampun, Yoongi. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Pulang naik bus kah? Kenapa tidak naik kereta bawah tanah saja?" Nyonya Min muncul dari balik pintu.

"Maaf, _Eomma_. Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan mata dengan pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Hehe. Eum, _Eomma_ mau pergi ke pesta? Kok pakai gaun?"

"Tak usah pikirkan itu. Sekarang ayo cepat!" Nyonya Min menarik tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lho?"

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, Yoongi dilanda kebingungan. Saat ia bertanya kepada _Eomma_-nya, sang _Eomma_ hanya berkata, 'Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, sayang.'

Sekarang Yoongi sudah rapi dengan balutan tuksedo warna putih. Yoongi juga sudah di _make up_ oleh seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

'Wow, ini aku? Kereen!' Yoongi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Woah~ Yoonie _Hyung_ manis sekali. _Kyeopta_!" Adik Yoongi –Min Jungkook– mengangkat dua jempol tangannya. Yoongi baru memperhatikan bahwa adiknya memakai tuksedo warna hitam.

"Nah, kau sudah siap. Mari, Yoongi-_ya_." Nyonya Min menggandeng tangan Yoongi keluar dari ruang _make up_, yang Yoongi tahu kamar tamu yang entah sejak kapan berubah jadi ruang _make up_.

Nyonya Min membawa Yoongi ke pintu menuju halaman belakang. Dan disana Yoongi bisa melihat tuan Min –sang _Appa_– tersenyum kepadanya.

'_Appa_ juga memakai tuksedo. Apa urusan keluarga yang dimaksud _Eomma_ semacam pesta keluarga besar? Tapi kenapa aku warna putih sedangkan _Appa_ dan Kookie warna hitam?' Yoongi membatin.

"Eum, Apakah ad–"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sudah _Eomma_ katakan simpan pertanyaanmu, Yoongi." Yoongi terdiam mendengar perkataan sang _Eomma_ yang sudah ia dengar berulang kali. Yoongi menjadi jengkel, namun ia berusaha sabar.

"Ku serahkan Yoongi padamu, _Yeobo_." Nyonya Min memberikan tangan kiri Yoongi ke dalam genggaman tangan kanan tuan Min.

"Yoongi-_ya_. Apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya tuan Min.

Oke, Yoongi semakin bingung sekarang, dan entah kenapa kecepatan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba bertambah. Tetapi Yoongi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dan yang pertama kali memasuki penglihatan Yoongi adalah karpet merah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Selanjutnya orang-orang yang tersenyum sumringah melihatnya. Dan kemudian seseorang yang sedang tersenyum, menatapnya lembut di ujung karpet sana. Yoongi membeku. Dan Yoongi merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yesseu! Chapter 1 siap! Disini dedek Kookie mengalami perubahan marga jadi Min ya. ^^ Dan Jimin masih saya sembunyikan. :D

Saya menunggu respon dari readers sekalian untuk penyemangat saya tentu saja. Saya membuat ini dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Mudah-mudahan readers pun berdebar-debar. /apaan?/

Silahkan direview~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Know Why**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Main Cast(s) :**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

**Other Cast(s) :**

BTS Member(s), EXO Member(s)

**Rate T**

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Married-life

**Summary :**

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia membeku melihat seseorang di altar sana. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di altar sekarang. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluarkan dua kata "Saya bersedia." dari mulutnya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Yoongi-_ya_. Apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya tuan Min.

Oke, Yoongi semakin bingung sekarang, dan entah kenapa kecepatan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba bertambah. Tetapi Yoongi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dan yang pertama kali memasuki penglihatan Yoongi adalah karpet merah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Selanjutnya orang-orang yang tersenyum sumringah melihatnya. Dan kemudian seseorang yang sedang tersenyum, menatapnya lembut di ujung karpet sana. Yoongi membeku. Dan Yoongi merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

**© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

'I-ini semua apa? Dan d-dia?'

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya serasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Untaian kata-kata seakan tertelan bersama saliva di kerongkongannya. Perasaan Yoongi tak menentu. Dan Yoongi tak bisa menebak seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Indra pendengarannya hanya menangkap suara menggebu-gebu yang berasal dari salah satu organ tubuh–jantung–nya. Sedangkan titik fokus matanya jatuh pada seorang pria yang memakai tuksedo yang hampir sama dengannya. Pria itu masih setia dengan senyum manisnya di ujung sana.

Yoongi merasa semakin mendekat dan mendekat kepada sosok itu. Hingga akhirnya keduanya benar-benar berhadapan. Yoongi mendengar _Appa_-nya berkata, "Ku percayakan anakku padamu, Park Jimin."

Dan Yoongi merasa tangan kirinya berpindah dari tangan sang _Appa_ ke dalam genggaman seorang pria bernama Park Jimin itu. Jimin kembali melemparkan senyuman ke arah Yoongi dan setelahnya menuntun Yoongi menghadap sang pastur yang telah siap untuk mengikat kedua insan dihadapannya dengan suatu ikatan yang sah.

Yoongi tidak fokus dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pastur. Ia terhanyut dalam suasana yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya kata-kata yang diucap sang pastur ditujukan kepadanya, Yoongi menjawab, "Saya bersedia."

Yoongi kembali berhadapan dengan pria di sampingnnya. Ia melihat pria itu –Park Jimin– mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak yang terletak di meja –yang tadinya menjadi pemisah antara mereka dan sang pastur, serta memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya. Yoongi seakan mendapat perintah dari saraf motoriknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengambil cincin satunya lagi dan dengan perlahan memasangkannya di jari Jimin.

Yoongi mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin. Namun, Yoongi mengambil langkah yang salah dengan menatap langsung ke kedua bola bersinar yang juga menatapnya itu. Karena… Yoongi merasa terjebak dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Lagi. Indra pendengarannya hanya menangkap suara menggebu-gebu yang memberontak di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _Hyung_." Samar terdengar diantara degup jantungnya, Yoongi melihat perlahan Jimin menipiskan jarak antara wajah mereka. Hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal di permukaan bibirnya. Bola bersinar yang ia tatap menutup, membawa suatu kesadaran yang tak terelakkan. Ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang sedang menciumnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mencoba tersenyum kepada setiap tamu yang menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan seseorang di sampingnya. Sekarang adalah acara resepsi yang juga diadakan di halaman belakang rumah. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling. Halaman benar-benar ditata dengan baik dan nuansa putih mendominasinya.

Yoongi melirik sekilas kepada Jimin yang sedang mengobrol dengan… entahlah, mungkin temannya. Yoongi masih sangat canggung kepada Jimin. Belum pernah mengobrol satu sama lain dan sekarang mereka sudah menikah? Kepala Yoongi berdenyut pusing jika memikirkannya. Diantara banyaknya pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di pikirannya, pertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata 'mengapa' sangat dominan. Mengapa? Mengapa? Dan mengapa?

"Yoongi-_ya_~"

"Kyungsoo?" Yoongi melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan menghampirinya dengan seseorang yang tidak Yoongi kenal.

"Kau cepat sekali menyusulku. Selamat ya~" Ketika sampai di hadapan Yoongi, Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya.

"Hehe.. eum, terima kasih." Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi kau jahat sekali tak mengundangku."

"Tanpa ku undang pun kau sudah datang kan?" –'Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengundangmu jika aku sendiri saja tidak tahu akan menikah, Kyungsoo-_ya._' Sambung Yoongi dalam hati–

"Hehe, aku diundang dari pihak Jimin. Kebetulan suamiku teman satu sekolah Jimin. Aku sungguh tidak tahu yang akan dinikahi Jimin itu kau, Yoongi-_ya_."

'Aku juga tidak tahu akan menikah, Kyungsoo-_ya_.' Yoongi kembali membatin.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Yoongi mencoba tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memanggil suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin.

"Jonginie~"

"Iya, Kyungie." Kim Jongin –suami Kyungsoo– menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenalkan. Ini Min Yoongi, teman sekelasku saat sekolah dulu. Atau sekarang kita harus memanggilnya Park Yoongi?"

"Yaa! Kyungsoo-_ya_!" Yoongi menegur Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Halo, Yoongi-_ssi_. Saya Kim Jongin, suaminya Kyungsoo." Jongin membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo juga, Jongin-_ssi_. Saya Min Yoongi." Yoongi ikut membungkuk.

"Kau harusnya memakai marga Park, Yoon. Bukan Min." Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

"Yaa! Awas kau, Kyung!" Yoongi mencubiti Kyungsoo dengan gemas –sebenarnya geram.

"Ampun, Yoongi-_ya_! Ahahaha." Yoongi masih mencubiti Kyungsoo di sekitaran lengannya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi yang asik mencubiti Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Yoongi malu, terlihat dari pipinya yang merona samar.

**PUK!**

Jimin menoleh kepada Jongin yang menepuk bahunya.

"Selamat ya, Jim. Kau beruntung bisa menikahinya."

"Terima kasih, Jongin-_ah_." Jimin tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan kembali memperhatikan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dan ia melongo melihat kamarnya yang tertata rapi dengan nuansa putih.

"Huft." Menghela napas, ia terlalu capek untuk turun ke lantai bawah hanya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kamarnya. Sebenarnya tak hanya itu, namun apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini. Yoongi memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Yoongi kurang mengerti dengan hari ini.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut–

"_Eomma_!"– Jimin duduk di ranjangnya. Untung saja ia sudah memakai piyamanya saat di kamar mandi.

"Oh, Yoongi _Hyung_. Maaf mengagetkanmu."

"Eheum, tidak apa-apa." Yoongi yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya, berdehem dan meletakkan handuknya di gantungan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang –disamping Jimin– namun berusaha menjaga jarak. Jimin telah melepas jasnya, dua kancing teratas kemeja putih yang dipakainya pun telah ditanggalkan. Yoongi merasa jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

"Yoongi _Hyung_, kau menerimaku tanpa paksaan, kan? Kau tak menyesal menikah denganku, kan?" Jimin membuka suara dalam keheningan.

Yoongi terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri bingung. Apakah ia terpaksa? Apakah ia menyesal? Ia pun tidak tahu. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak menolak tadi. Mungkin karena ini terlalu mendadak? Dan seingatnya, ia kurang mengenal Jimin. Atau memang tidak? Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan kata 'Saya bersedia'. Hati dan pikiran seakan menuntunnya.

Jimin yang tak mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melihat Yoongi terdiam dan melamun. Jimin mendekat dan mencoba memanggil dengan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi _Hyung_? Halo, Yoongi _Hyung_~"

"Ah! Maaf, aku melamun ya. Hehe." Yoongi tersadar dan jadi canggung melihat Jimin yang mendekat.

"Ji-Jimin-_ssi_, a-aku–"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _Hyung_. Aku bukan orang asing." Jimin menatapnya serius kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yoongi terdiam, lagi. Jadi ia harus bagaimana? Yoongi belum terbiasa dengan Jimin. Dan jujur, Yoongi ingin keluar dari suasana canggung yang mencekam ini. Yoongi sudah tidak tahan.

"Yoon–"

**PUK!**

Saat Jimin akan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Yoongi, Yoongi jatuh menyandar di bahu Jimin. Jimin menunduk mencoba melihat wajah Yoongi. Matanya tertutup, deru napasnya teratur. Kesimpulannya, Yoongi tertidur.

"Hhh~ tertidur. Pasti ia lelah hari ini."

Jimin mengangkat dan merebahkan Yoongi ditempat tidur, serta menyelimutinya. Kemudian memandang wajah teduh Yoongi.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Jimin menurunkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir Yoongi. Saat hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengecup kening Yoongi sayang. Setelah itu, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertidur. Tetapi hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk keluar dari kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat lalu.

'Tadi itu apa?'

Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ia merasakan napas hangat Jimin yang menerpa bibirnya. Yoongi jadi teringat saat Jimin menciumnya di altar tadi. Ia tak menyangka ciuman pertama didapat di hari pernikahannya.

Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh keningnya yang dikecup oleh Jimin. Detak jantungnya kembali tak terkontrol. Hari ini detak jantung Yoongi sering berdetak tak karuan. Dan tentu saja itu ada kaitannya dengan Jimin.

'Aku kenapa?' ia meremas piyama tepat dibagian dadanya, di jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka mata dan yang pertama kali dilihat adalah langit kamarnya.

'Kenapa aku di rumah bukan di apartemen? Ah, ya. _Eomma_ menyuruhku pulang kemarin.' Yoongi bermonolog dalam hati. Karena masih mengantuk, ia memejamkan matanya kembali seraya tidur menyamping ke kanan. Namun, Yoongi merasa ada udara hangat yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi enggan membuka mata. Tetapi udara itu terus menerus menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Terlihat dagu, bibir, hidung, kemudian mata yang tertutup, serta kening yang tertutupi oleh surai berwarna hitam. Mata Yoongi mengerjap pelan dua kali.

"Aku bermimpi ya? Wajah Jimin dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Kekeke." Yoongi bergumam pelan serta terkekeh aneh. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya yang akan menutup kembali tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

.

1

Kedip.

.

2

Kedip. Kedip.

.

3

Kedip. Kedip. Ked–

"APAA? JIMIIN?"

Yoongi tersentak ke belakang, membuat ia oleng dan hampir jatuh dari ranjang. Jimin yang terbangun mendengar teriakan Yoongi refleks menarik Yoongi, membuat Yoongi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Posisi Yoongi di atas Jimin dengan dada yang bersentuhan membuat mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing, beradu kecepatan. Deru napas berbaur jadi satu. Serta pandangan yang seakan menyelam satu sama lain. Membuat keduanya hanyut dalam arusnya suasana.

.

Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar langsung bangkit dari tubuh Jimin.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Eum, Yoongi _Hyung_ kenapa berteriak?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ahaha.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Maaf mengganggu, lanjutkan saja tidurmu." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoongi langsung saja beranjak keluar kamar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Yoongi bersandar di dinding merasakan jantungnya yang memompa darah dengan cepat. Membuat aliran darahnya serasa berdesir. Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat berharap yang dialaminya kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Namun apa daya. Walau ia terbangun untuk kesekian kali pun, yang telah terjadi tetaplah nyata.

Setelah merasa baikan, Yoongi menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur. Ia yakin _Eomma_-nya sudah bangun karena matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya di luar sana. Begitu memasuki dapur, Yoongi melihat nyonya Min sedang menata meja dengan beberapa menu makanan untuk sarapan.

"Oh, Yoongi-_ya_. Kau sudah bangun?"

"_Eomma_, kenapa?" Tanpa berbasa-basi, Yoongi langsung melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang _Eomma_.

"Kenapa apanya?" Nyonya Min mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan tak jelas dari anak sulungnya.

"Sejak kemarin aku ingin bertanya, namun _Eomma_ bilang simpan dulu pertanyaanku. Hari ini aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyimpannya. Jadi,kenapa aku menikah? Ah, bukan itu. Kenapa aku dinikahkan? Padahal aku masih kuliah, _Eomma_."

"Ah, itu. Karena jodohmu sudah datang. _Eomma_ tak mungkin menolaknya, sayang." Nyonya Min menjawab santai pertanyaan Yoongi sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang cengo dengan jawaban anehnya.

"Apa? Jodoh? Ta-tapi aku tidak mengenal Jimin, _Eomma_. Bahkan ia satu tahun lebih muda dariku kan?"

Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki dapur langsung menginterupsi pertanyaan Yoongi dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Jadi, Yoonie _Hyung_ sudah melupakan Jimin _Hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan adik satu-satunya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jimin telah saya keluarkan dari persembunyiannya. Tapi dia masih misterius gitu. :D

Oh ya, yang terjadi di fanfic ini terlebih di chapter 1, sebagiannya terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata yang terjadi di sekitar saya. /katakanlah seperti itu/ dan ini akan saya buat dalam beberapa chapter.

Terima kasih kepada–

**naranari part II, MykyungieLuvjonginie, Ch-channie4ever, MoronKiddo, **siscaoct,** deradesfi00, hibiki kurenai, **Nam,** , GitARMY, VampireDPS, 98Rikeyy, tifagyeomi97, cute voodoo, eunhaezha, Lee Shikuni, minsugal, Phylindan, FyRraiy, Y. Sunshine, **Enjieee,** YoonMin **

–yang telah mereview chapter 1 dari fanfic ini. Saya jadi bersemangat dengan membaca review kalian semua. Maaf jika fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu, saran sangat di perlukan.

Silahkan di review~^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Know Why**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Main Cast(s) :**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

**Other Cast(s) :**

BTS Member(s), EXO Member(s)

**Rate T**

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Married-life

**Summary :**

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia membeku melihat seseorang di altar sana. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di altar sekarang. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluarkan dua kata "Saya bersedia." dari mulutnya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Apa? Jodoh? Ta-tapi aku tidak mengenal Jimin, _Eomma_. Bahkan ia satu tahun lebih muda dariku kan?"

Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki dapur langsung menginterupsi pertanyaan Yoongi dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Jadi, Yoonie _Hyung_ sudah melupakan Jimin _Hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan adik satu-satunya.

.

.

.

**© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

"Melupakan Jimin? Apa maksudmu, Kookie?" Yoongi bersuara setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ah, ternyata _Hyung_ memang telah melupakan Jimin _Hyung_. Bukan kah Jimin _Hyung_ itu cinta pertamamu, Yoonie _Hyung_?"

Yoongi termenung. 'Jimin? Cinta pertamaku?'

.

.

**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu…**

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian santai. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan berganti musim panas. Dan cuaca hari ini terlihat sangat bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. Yoongi membuka pintu depan hendak keluar, namun suara Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yoonie _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

Yoongi yang berada di pintu menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "_Eoh_? Aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitaran taman. Kookie mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Banyak tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Lain kali saja ya, _Hyung_." Jungkook berlalu ke kamarnya.

'Kenapa dia tanya kalau tidak mau ikut.' Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan sedikit kesal kemudian melanjutkan tujuannya.

.

.

Yoongi telah sampai di taman dan memilih duduk di salah satu ayunan. Pandangannya sesekali beredar di seputaran taman seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, setelah itu mengayunkan sedikit ayunannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai indra penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang ia cari.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam berjalan menghampiri sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman. Yoongi memantau setiap pergerakan laki-laki tersebut. Bagaimana ia bercanda ria bersama anak-anak itu, bagaimana ia tertawa bahagia. Dan Yoongi menyukai itu.

Setiap ada waktu, Yoongi pasti akan menyempatkan diri di sore hari untuk ke taman. Karena pada saat itulah ia bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir setiap harinya akan bermain bersama anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang berada di samping taman. Anak-anak panti asuhan akan bermain di taman pada sore hari, dan laki-laki itu akan bergabung bersama mereka. Terkadang ia juga terlihat membawa cemilan untuk anak-anak.

Yoongi selalu hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa berniat menegur sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan itu semua bermula, mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu? Yoongi tak ingat. Yang jelas, hati Yoongi menghangat saat melihatnya. Terasa debaran halus di dadanya saat melihat senyuman itu. Debaran yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Yoongi. Ada hal yang kurang sebenarnya. Yoongi belum mengetahui nama laki-laki tersebut sekaligus belum pernah mendengar suaranya.

"Jimin-_ah_!" Suara teriakan seseorang menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya tentang seseorang yang baru saja dibahas.

Yoongi menoleh dan tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berada, terlihat dua orang laki-laki –satu berperawakan tinggi dan satunya lagi berkulit tan– yang melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah laki-laki yang sedang tertawa riang bersama anak-anak.

"_Eoh_? Chanyeol _Hyung_! Jongin-_ah_! Ayo ke sini!" Yang dipanggil pun balas melambaikan tangannya. Dan kedua orang itu langsung ikut bergabung bersamanya.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Yoongi mendengar suaranya. Suara yang seindah senyumannya. Dan satu hal lagi, berkat salah satu dari mereka yang memanggilnya, Yoongi jadi mengetahui namanya. _**'Jimin'**_. Dan Yoongi yakin, ia tidak salah dengar.

.

.

Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Yoongi memang terbiasa ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus seperti saat ini.

Bus yang ia naiki berhenti di salah satu halte. Sepertinya akan ada yang naik. Yoongi melebarkan matanya melihat seseorang yang menaiki bus. Itu Jimin. Mata mereka sempat beradu saat Jimin akan duduk tepat di kursi didepan Yoongi yang masih kosong. Yoongi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan Jimin pun langsung menduduki kursinya.

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini ia satu bus dengan Jimin. Biasanya Jimin akan terlihat menuju ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda karena Yoongi pernah beberapa kali melihat Jimin mengayuh sepeda saat Yoongi lewat bersama bus. Mungkin sepedanya rusak? Yoongi menerka-nerka.

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya. Jimin turun bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Yoongi tak menyangka akan secepat ini sampai ke tempat Jimin bersekolah. Ia masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Yoongi dan Jimin bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

Yoongi bersiap dengan aktivitasnya ke taman. Saat akan membuka pintu depan, suara adiknya menginterupsi.

"Yoonie _Hyung_, mau ke taman kan? Hari ini aku ikut~"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo."

.

.

Yoongi dan Jungkook sekarang berada di taman. Tepatnya di ayunan yang biasa Yoongi tempati.

"Yoonie _Hyung_, kita hanya akan duduk di ayunan ini? Apakah ini yang Yoonie _Hyung_ lakukan jika ke taman? Hanya duduk di ayunan, mengayunkannya pelan. Jika sudah bosan, lalu pulang?" Jungkook yang duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan ayunan yang ditempati Yoongi, sedikit jengah. Sudah beberapa menit mereka tak beranjak dari ayunan.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tapi kalau Kookie mau pulang duluan tak apa kok." Yoongi menyahut tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook, pandangannya beredar di sekitar taman.

'Yoonie _Hyung_ sedang apa? Seperti mencari seseorang.'

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook melihat Yoongi memandang lurus ke sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain di kejauhan sana. Disana juga terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam.

"Yoonie _Hyung_ kesini hampir tiap hari hanya untuk melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak itu?"

Tepat sasaran.

"A-ap-apa? Ahaha… tentu saja tidak, Kookie. Ahaha…" Yoongi mendadak gelagapan, melihat tingkah Yoongi, Jungkook yakin tebakannya benar.

"Ahaha… mengaku saja, _Hyung_. Yoonie _Hyung_ kesini untuk melihat dia."

Yoongi menghela napas, ia tidak bisa berbohong ternyata.

"Sebenarnya iya sih."

"Nah, kan. Eh tapi kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kookie. Aku merasakan debaran halus menyenangkan di jantungku setiap melihatnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan rasa suka? Atau mungkin ini cinta pertama karena aku belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya? Karena masih kecil, Kookie pasti tidak mengerti. Aku sendiri pun kurang mengerti."

"Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, setidaknya aku mengerti, Yoonie _Hyung_. Sekarang aku sudah Junior High School."

"_Eui_~ _uri_ Kookie sudah besar ya." Yoongi mencoba mencairkan rasa canggung yang sempat menyapanya. Yoongi belum pernah menceritakan ini kepada orang lain. Terlebih adiknya sendiri yang masih kecil –menurut Yoongi–.

"Tentu saja." Jungkook berucap bangga.

"Ck, Dasar!" Yoongi kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Jimin yang masih asik bersama anak-anak.

"Eum, Yoonie _Hyung_. Kenapa tidak menghampirinya untuk berkenalan? Setidaknya kalian menjadi teman."

"Tidak usah, Kookie. Aku sudah tau namanya. Aku juga tau dia bersekolah dimana." Ucap Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa? Sekolah dimana? Kelas berapa?"

"Ya ampun, Kookie kepo juga ya. Namanya Jimin. Dia bersekolah di Big Hit JHS. Untuk kelas berapa, mungkin sama sepertiku. Sama-sama di tahun terakhir."

"_Hyung_ sok tau sekali. Aku yakin marganya saja Yoonie _Hyung_ tidak tahu."

"Kookie, kau sungguh menggemaskan~" Yoongi mencubit kedua pipi adiknya dengan gemas yang didominasi oleh geram.

"Aw, aw. Yoonie _Hyung_~ sakit!" Jungkook sudah mengerang kesakitan, namun Yoongi tetap tak mau melepaskan cubitannya sampai ia merasa puas. Poor pipi menggemaskan _uri_ Kookie.

"Kau tahu, Kookie. Kalau memang Jimin itu jodohku, ia pasti akan datang sendiri. Dan tentu saja jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Yoongi melepaskan cubitannya dan beralih menatap Jimin kembali.

"Tapi, Yoonie _Hyung_. Kata temanku, cinta pertama itu tidak akan bersatu." Ucap Jungkook seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan sayang dari Yoongi.

"Temanmu masih kecil sama sepertimu, Kookie. Mereka tau apa."

"Lalu kenapa Yoonie _Hyung_ menceritakan perihal cinta pertama _Hyung_ pada anak kecil sepertiku?"

"YA! Min Jungkook! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan! Sini! Aku tidak sabar ingin mencubitmu!" Yoongi mengejar Jungkook yang telah berlari menghindari serangan mematikan Yoongi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Yoongi disibukkan oleh persiapan ujian akhir yang akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi. Ia sudah jarang pergi ke taman. Namun hari ini, Yoongi menyempatkan diri pergi ke taman. Ia ingin melihat senyum itu sebelum ia mengikuti ujian –sebagai penyemangat katanya–. Tetapi, hal mengecewakan terjadi. Jimin tak datang ke taman hari itu. Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya, mungkin Jimin juga sedang melakukan persiapan ujian akhir.

Setelah ujian berakhir bahkan sampai Yoongi memasuki tahun pertamanya di Senior High School, Jimin tidak pernah terlihat lagi di taman. Bahkan dimana pun. Beberapa bulan pertama, Yoongi memang merasa sedih. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Yoongi mulai melupakan Jimin dan belajar giat untuk memasuki Universitas impiannya kelak.

.

.

.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, Jimin yang sekarang adalah Jimin yang dulu?" Yoogi cengo ditempat ia berdiri.

"Tentu saja. Yoonie _Hyung_ salah saat mengira jika Jimin _Hyung_ itu sebaya denganmu. Ia satu tahun dibawahmu, _Hyung_." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Ta-tapi, Jimin yang dulu tingginya tak jauh berbeda dariku. Jimin yang sekarang– "

"Yoonie _Hyung_ saja yang tidak tumbuh tinggi. Aku saja sekarang lebih tinggi darimu, _Hyung_."

"YA! Kookie! Kau menyebalkan." Yoongi mendengus geram ke arah Jungkook dan menghampiri nyonya Min yang sedang membuat susu.

"_Eomma_, kenapa? _Eomma_ sendiri yang bilang jika menikah saat kuliah itu akan mengganggu belajar." Yoongi merajuk pada sang _Eomma_.

"Saat Jimin datang melamarmu beberapa minggu yang lalu, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tentu saja kaget, Yoongi-_ya_. Tapi Kookie bilang, terima saja. Karena kau pernah mengatakan padanya jika Jimin datang, berarti ia jodohmu dan kau akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Nyonya min meletakkan susu yang telah di buatnya di hadapan Jungkook.

Yoongi kembali terdiam di tempat. Ia tak menyangka adiknya masih mengingat perkataannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Pertanyaan baru bermunculan di pikiran Yoongi. Mengapa Jimin mengenalnya padahal mereka belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya? Dan lebih parahnya langsung melamarnya? Yoongi tidak habis pikir.

"Setidaknya kalian mengatakan perihal pernikahan ini padaku dulu, _Eomma_~" Yoongi makin merajuk.

"Kami ingin membuat kejutan, Yoongi-_ya_. Kau menyukainya kan? Buktinya kau langsung menjawab 'Saya bersedia' kemarin." Nyonya Min mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Jungkook yang sedang memakan roti.

Oke, Yoongi kalah. Ia menyerah.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur. "Yoongi-_ya_, kau tidak sarapan?"

"Sebentar lagi, _Eomma_. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Oh, jangan lupa nanti ajak Jimin untuk sarapan sekalian ya."

Yoongi tidak menyahut lagi karena ia sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Yoongi dan Jimin bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_. Aku berangkat ya." Yoongi memeluk nyonya dan tuan Min bergantian.

"Belajar yang rajin, Yoongi-_ya_."

"Baik-baik sama Jimin."

"Ya, _Appa_, _Eomma_."

"Yoonie _Hyung_ tidak ingin memelukku?" Jungkook menunggu gilirannya mendapat pelukan dari Yoongi. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memeluk Jungkook.

"_Hyung_ berangkat ya, adikku tersayang. Belajar yang rajin. Ujian sebentar lagi dan siapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin untuk memasuki Universitas."

"Siap, Yoonie _Hyung_. Hehe." Jungkook tersenyum manis. Memang terkadang Jungkook menyebalkan, namun Yoongi tetap menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

"_Abeoji_, _Eomeonim_, dan Jungkook-_ah_. Kami berangkat ya." Jimin ikut berpamitan.

"Jimin-_ah_, jaga Yoongi baik-baik ya."

"Tentu saja saya akan menjaga Yoongi _Hyung _dengan sepenuh hati saya, _Abeoji_." Jimin membungkuk dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ya, kami percaya padamu, Jimin-_ah_." Tuan Min membalas senyuman Jimin.

"Ya sudah, sana berangkat. Jika tidak, kalian akan sampai terlalu sore ke Seoul." Ucap nyonya Min.

Jimin dan Yoongi memasuki mobil. Jimin telah siap dibelakang kemudi untuk membawa mereka ke Seoul.

"Yoonie _Hyung_, Jimin _Hyung_, Hati-hati~ Sampai Jumpa~"

Yoongi membalas lambaian Jungkook dan mobil melaju memulai perjalanan dari Daegu menuju Seoul. Di waktu yang bersamaan, perjalanan lainnya juga di mulai. Perjalanan hidup Yoongi bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, sekali-kali Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang sedang fokus menyetir. Yoongi teringat saat sarapan tadi pagi, ia jadi tahu sedikit tentang Jimin dari _Appa_, _Eomma_, Jungkook, serta Jimin sendiri saat mereka semua terlibat dalam obrolan ringan di meja makan.

Jimin yang ternyata memang satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi, keluarga Jimin yang menetap di Seoul, Jimin yang kuliah tahun pertama jurusan bisnis management di KAIST dan Jimin yang sedang memimpin salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul dalam bidang kosmetik. Jujur saja, Yoongi kagum dengan Jimin. Masih muda sudah mampu menjalankan suatu bisnis dan juga sanggup kuliah di KAIST yang terkenal dengan keunggulannya.

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi sedari tadi, namun tak berani ia tanyakan saat sarapan padaJimin. Yoongi akan menanyakannya nanti. Ia tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Jimin dalam mengemudi.

Yoongi memperhatikan raut wajah serius Jimin. Dalam hati, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia masih menyukai Jimin? Apakah dulu hanya sekedar rasa suka biasa bukan cinta? Jimin yang sekarang memang tak banyak berubah, rambutnya masih berwarna hitam seperti dulu, hanya saja ia sekarang lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan. Yoongi yang sudah melupakan Jimin beberapa tahun ini membuat ia makin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Memang ia masih berdebar-debar jika bersama Jimin. Tetapi bisa saja itu karena Yoongi belum terbiasa dengan Jimin. Terlebih Jimin yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi suaminya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_, ada apa?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jika Yoongi _Hyung_ mengantuk, sebaiknya _Hyung_ tidur saja." Jimin memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke jalanan.

"Ah, ya. Jim-Jimin-_ah_. Sesampainya di Seoul, kita ke apartemenku dulu untuk mengambil barang-barangku sebelum kita ke apartemen yang akan kita tempati ya." Yoongi berusaha akrab dengan Jimin. Ia tidak mau Jimin tersinggung seperti tadi malam karena ia memanggil Jimin dengan tambahan '_ssi_'.

"Tentu saja, Yoongi _Hyung_." Jimin melemparkan sekilas senyum manisnya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi membeku. Senyum itu, senyum yang sama. Senyum yang sempat menghilang, senyum yang Yoongi rindukan.

.

.

.

Kurang dari 4 jam, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sampai di Seoul. Dan sekarang mereka berada di apartemen sederhana Yoongi untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke apartemen baru –apartemen yang akan mereka tempati nanti dan seterusnya–. Hari memang sudah sore, jadi mereka sedikit bergegas.

Barang-barang Yoongi yang sebagiannya dimasukkan ke kardus telah mereka berdua keluarkan dari dalam apartemen ke koridor yang merangkap balkon apartemen.

"Nah, Yoongi _Hyung_. Sekarang kita tinggal membawanya ke mobil. Aku akan membawa kardus besar ini duluan." Jimin mengangkat satu kardus besar dan mulai menuju tangga.

"Eum. Hati-hati menuruni tangganya, Jimin-_ah_."

Yoongi mengunci pintu apartemennya. Saat akan mengangkat kardus, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen yang berada di samping apartemennya. Seingat Yoongi, apartemen itu belum ada yang menempati. Yoongi menghentikan tujuannya untuk mengangkat kardus dan berdiri melihat siapa yang baru pindah itu.

Seorang pria tinggi yang memakai mantel menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Sepertinya hendak pergi, terbukti dari ia mengunci pintu apartemennya. Namun sepertinya ia belum menyadari keberadaan Yoongi.

"Halo, Anda baru pindah kah?" Yoongi membungkuk dan menyapa pria itu dengan sopan.

Ia mulai menyadari kehadiran Yoongi dan mulai memperhatikan Yoongi yang baru saja menyapanya. "Lho? Kamu kan––"

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kekeke, chap 3 selesai juga. Kok hasilnya absurd ya? Ahaha, entahlah._. Nah, disini sudah mulai terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. :D /apanya?

Terima kasih kepada–

**YoonMin, FyRraiy, MoronKiddo, Y. Sunshine, MykyungieLuvjonginie, tifagyeomi97,** **GitARMY, VampireDPS, **siscaoct, **Ch-channie4ever, **Bbang93, Bbang Tiger93,** diradesfi00, eunhaezha, naranari part II, cute voodoo, Lee Shikuni, Phylindan, Lil Ayas, minsugal, 98Rikeyy, BangMinKi, dumbshn,**

–yang telah mereview di chapter 2. Terima kasih atas semangat yang kalian semua berikan. Saya sangat senang. Oh,ya. Saya sudah mulai aktif kuliah kembali. Jika update-annya agak lama nantinya, harap dimaklumi ya.

Abaikan bacotan di atas, fanfic ini masih memerlukan banyak saran.

Jadi, silahkan di review~^^


End file.
